Our Fate-String
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Summary inside/"Namaku..."/"ini"./"suasana deja vu/matamu selalu meliriku/kurang ajar/. [ AkashixOC ] . Based on Author fiction. Chapter 2 Update ! /"Kau ini target/aku termenung./Miu meremas tiket yang kuberikan/I'll let you go... /
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Ai Nadeshiko. Seorang siswi baru di SMP Teiko. Sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial dalam dirinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou, kapten basket di Teiko mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis ini. **

**Pairing : AkashixOC.**

* * *

**Our Fate-string met**

**Ai's POV**

" Slurp. " Aku menyeruput _softdrink_-_orange juice_ku. Bekal ku sudah tertutup rapat, isinya ringan. Hanya tiga buah onigiri. Sebelumnya lima, tapi satu kumakan sendiri. Sedangkan satunya dimakan temanku. Mataku melirik ke seorang gadis disampingku, rambutnya bergelombang dan panjang. Warnanya hitam. Temanku, Rin Yamamoto.

" Nyam, onigiri buatan Ai-chan benar – benar enak ! " puji Rin.

" Begitukah? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambil beberapa onigiri lagi. " kataku. Rin langsung menyabet bekal ku. Karena aku temannya, aku sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan Rin.

" He~ aku juga mau. ". Aku menghadap ke belakang. Suara lelaki bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya berwarna ungu. Murasakibara Atsushi, kalau tidak salah namanya.

Sejenak aku terdiam saja. Rin juga, dia hanya kaget karena melihat seorang pemuda SMP dengan tubuh yang tinggi berada di depannya.

" Ano~ aku mau ... " kata Murasakibara.

" Oh, silahkan. " Aku mengadahkan bekalku padanya. Diambilnya dua onigiri dari bekal ku. Habis.

" Arigatou~ ne~ " ulesnya sembari berlangsung keluar kelas.

Hening.

" Egh? Kau kenal !? " seru Rin. Kali ini dia menyabet dasiku. Aku tidak terbiasa, jadi kulepaskan cengkraman tangan Rin dari dasiku sebelum kujawab. Lepas.

" Iya, dia Murasakibara Atsushi dari kelas sebelah kan? " kataku.

" Ha-hanya itu ? "

" Iya ... slurpp ... " aku kembali menyeruput minumanku.

" Aichan, masa' kau gak kenal ? dia itu pemain inti tim basket kita, Murasakibara Atsushi. Center. Tubuhnya tinggi, suka makan, dan sifatnya cuek. Dia juga salah satu dari kelima Kiseki No Sedai ! " seru Rin. Aku mengangguk – ngangguk saja, alias gak peduli.

Bekal ku habis, minumanku habis, istirahat selesai. Rin kembali ke kursinya. Aku hanya menata kursi dan mejaku. Guru masuk. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

TENG TENG. Tanda sekolah telah usai. Siswa siswi SMP Teiko sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada yang masih disekolah karena urusan, dll. Aku termasuk orang yang masih disekolah karena urusan. Yup, Aku shift tiap senin, dan kamis. di perpustakaan sebagai anggota inti. Tugasku adalah menjaga perpustakaan hingga selesai. Alias shiftku ini mulai pulang sekolah ( jam 12 siang) hingga jam tiga sore nanti.

" Aichan, aku pulang dulu ya? " kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kurapikan tumpukan buku di meja. Lalu kuletakan sesuai komponen buku.

" Science ... science ... History ... etto ... ah, History .. ".

SREK. Pintu perpustkaan terbuka. Tujuh siswa masuk bersamaan. Makhluk pelangi, kataku.

" Howaa, perpustakaan terlihat rapi kalo sepi ! " seru pemuda berambut kuning. Kise Ryouta.

" Berisik, Kise. Ini perpustakaan. " tungkas pemuda berambut hijau. Midorima Shintarou.

" Setidaknya belajarlah tata krama. " tambah pemuda berambut biru langit. Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Krauk, krauk. Ini enak. " kata pemuda berambut ungu. Murasakibara Atsushi.

" Ngantuk banget, setelah ini ke maji burger ya? " sewot pemuda berkulit tan. Aomine Daiki.

" Aomine-kun, jangan malas. Kita memang butuh referensi. " balas gadis berambut pinky. Momoi Satsuki.

Dan terakhir adalah seorang pemuda bersurai merah. Bermata heterokrom yang jelas – jelas menatapku dengan tajam. Cuek aja.

" Hoe, mana yang jaga? " tanya Momoi. Mendapati meja anggota inti yang kosong.

" Ah, maaf. " Aku segera berlari kecil kembali ke mejaku. " Aku, penjaganya. ".

" Sou, Yokatta. Ano ne~, kami mau pinjam buku referensi Geography. " kata Momoi.

" Maaf, jam segini sudah tidak diperbolehkan meminjam. Yang boleh adalah mengembalikan dan membaca. Bagaimana kalau kalian catat disini." Usulku.

" Mou, ini gara – gara Aomine. Seharusnya istirahat tadi kita sudah pinjam ! " keluh Momoi.

" Boleh. " kata pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou. Aku memberinya dua tumpukan buku referensi Geography. Pemuda itu jelas – jelas terus menatapku dengan mata heterokromnya.

Ketujuh makhluk pelangi itu duduk berjejer di bangku perpustakaan. Mereka terlihat ... agak serius ( setelah melihat Aomine dan Murasakibara yang sibuk sendiri) mencatat referensi tersebut. Aku juga segera menyelesaikan tugasku. Meletakkan buku – buku sesuai komponennya.

DEG. Ah, sudah kuduga. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatapku terus. Sementara yang lain sibuk mencatat dan hal lain. Pemuda bersurai merah bernama Akashi itu menatap gerak – gerikku terus. Begitu aku selesai dengan tugasku. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan membaca sebuah novel kutipan.

DEG. Ah, mau sampai kapan dia menatapku ? Sudahlah, cuek saja. Mungkin dia baru kali pertamanya bertemu murid baru. Padahal baru seminggu aku disini.

Hening. kok hening? karena jam menunjukan pukul 14.45. lima belas menit lagi, shiftku selesai. Ah, bukan itu jawabannya. Hening bukan karena jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga kurang lima belas menit. Tapi,enam makhluk pelangi yang entah kenapa ketiduran. Minus satu orang, si Akashi.

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya sembari mengambil dua buku referensi tersebut. Lalu dia mendatangiku.

" Ini. " ujarnya. Aku menerima buku tersebut.

Suasana aneh dan _deja vu_. Karena waktu sudah sudah menunjukan pukul 14.50. sepuluh menit lagi shiftku selesai. Ah, salah. Bukan itu alasannya. Karena Akashi menatapku terus.

" Siapa namamu ? " tanya Akashi. Aku merapikan helaian rambutku yang keluar dari garis telinga sebelum menjawab.

" Ai. Ai Nadeshiko. " jawabku. Kubalikan badanku ke lemari penyimpanan buku – buku referensi. " Lima menit lagi, perpustakaan akan ku tutup. " ujarku lagi.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Karena aku gak peduli setelah itu, tau tau plotnya sudah sampai dimana mendapati diriku sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

* * *

Aku mengecek isi email di handphoneku.

_From : Rin_

_To : Ai_

_Text : Aichan ! denger – denger besok bakal hujan. Jangan lupa bawa payung, ya? _

Ha ? Kenapa Rin percaya sama yang begituan. Aku meletakan handphoneku di saku. Begitu menatap kedepan, sudah berdiri pemuda bersurai merah. Akashi Seijuurou. Dirinya membawa sebuah kutipan novel. Bahkan dari jarak jauh aku bisa tahu, karena barusan aku membaca novel kutipan tersebut.

" Nadeshiko. " sapanya. Aku terdiam dia memanggil nama belakangku. Kurang ajar.

" Ya? " responku.

" Ini. " dia memberi novel kutipan tersebut padaku.

" Eh? " responku bertanya.

" Aku melihatnya terjatuh di koridor tadi. " jawab Akashi.

Aku segera memeriksa isi tasku. Benar.

" Arigatou, etto ... Akashi-senpai. " balasku.

" Panggil namaku saja. " ujar Akashi. Aku hanya terdiam saja. Lalu, memasukkan novel kutipanku ke dalam tas. " Nadeshiko, ayo kuantar pulang. " ujarnya lagi. Aku membeku. Ha? Gak salah dengar, nih ? baru saja kenalan mendadak diajak pulang bersama ... Agresif, pikirku. " Jangan salah sangka, itu karena hari sudah hampir gelap. Tidak baik membiarkan perempuan berjalan sendiri. " tungkasnya. Kurang ajar.

He, aku mengerti. Dia tipe yang begini, ya? Cukup agresif tapi juga cukup protektif. Aku berjalan disamping belakangnya. Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri tepi jalan.

Suasana hening. Karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15.35. Ah, kenapa alasannya selalu salah? Tentu saja, karena kami tidak saling kenal.

Tep. Kami berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Gerbang kayu yang menjulang besar. Ukiran sastra lampau yang kuno. Rumahku sedikit condong ke ala barat dan japan. Anehnya, Akashi tahu tentang letak rumahku. Hebat, pikirku. dasar stalker.

Akashi terdiam sejenak melirikku. Lalu sembari melangkah untuk pergi setelah mengantarku. Aku menghentikan gerakannya dengan menarik bagian seragamnya.

" Tunggu, kenapa tidak mampir dulu ? "tanyaku. Akh, kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Dengan wajah kosongku, Akashi membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Tentu saja, kulepaskan cengkramanku. dia melirikku dengan tatapan aneh ...

**...  
**_" Lho, hanya kebetulan saja ... atau aku memang nekat ingin dia mampir dulu ? Gimana, nih. tubuhku bergerak sendiri !? Aduh, gak mungkinkan aku bilang ' ah, maaf. ga jadi. ' atau 'ahaha. bercanda kok ! kita kan baru kenalan, maaf cuman bercanda !' ... Bukan sifatku banget ! "_ batinku.

" Boleh. aku tidak keberatan. " jawab Akashi. Aku termenung sejenak. Ha? di-dia ... mau? Oi oi, plotnya bergerak dengan cepat. aku bahkan baru kenalan sudah mengajaknya untuk mampir. lalu lalu ... dia mau !? Waspada, Ai. Entah kenapa mulutku mengatakanya sendiri. Aku benar - benar cewek ... bodoh.

" Kenapa tidak masuk ? " tanya Akashi. " Kalau kau sendiri keberatan, aku akan pulang saja. daripada nantinya kau mikir yang enggak - enggak. ".

" Maaf, aku hanya mengingat - ingat dimana kuncinya. " responku dengan non-ekspresi.

**.**

**.**

Eng Ing Eng. Beginilah, mendapati Akashi berada di rumahku. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya di ruang tamu. Mana orang tuaku sedang berada di luar kota. Jadi hanya aku, kucingku Oni, juga Akashi yang berada di rumah.

Aku melirik pada Akashi. Gimana kalau dia sampai berpikir bahwa aku wanita yang suka gitu ? Idih, aku ingin sembunyi di kamar, deh. tapi, membiarkan tamu sendiri itu tidak sopan. Lalu, aku harus gimana ?

" Maaf, rumahku memang selalu sepi. " kataku.

" Tidak apa. " jawabnya. " Mana orang tuamu ? " tanya Akashi setelah dia melihat foto keluargaku yang terpajang di ruang tamu.

" Sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Jadi hanya aku dan Oni yang menjaga rumah. " jawabku. Aku memeluk kucingku yang sedari tadi mengitariku. Akashi menatapku. " Ah, maaf. Untuk sekarang hanya aku, Oni, dan Akashi-senpai yang berada dirumah. ". Kali ini dia menatapku dengan lembut. Jadi begini Akashi mencantumkan perasaanya, pikirku. dasar kurang peka.

" Tidak baik membiarkan seorang perempuan dan pria berduaan rumah yang sepi. " ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

" Tidap apa. Oni itu jantan, jadi dia selalu menemaniku. " jawabku dengan polos. Akashi menatap ku lagi lalu melirik kepada Oni. " Ah, gawat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Orang tua Akashi-senpai pasti cemas- ".

" Tidak apa. Mereka juga sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menginap sementara di sini. " kata Akashi.

" Begitu? Bagaimana kalau Akashi-senpai mandi dulu. Aku ada beberapa baju yang mungkin cocok dengan Akashi-senpai. " kataku sembari pergi begitu saja. Mata Akashi tetap menatapku dari jauh. Duh, baru kenalan. Mendadak kuajak kerumah. Mendadak menginap. Lalu, sekarang kuusulkan untuk mandi. Ini sih, namanya nekat. Huf, tenangkan diri.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian. Akashi masuk ke ruang makan yang dekat dengan ruang tamu. Dirinya menatapku tengah memakai celemek untuk memasak. Maaf, yang benar aku sudah memasak sekarang tinggal merapikan letak makanan di meja makan.

" Akashi-senpai, makan dulu. " kataku dengan mata penuh kelembutan. Padahal selama ini aku tipe cuek dan zero-expression.

Akashi terlihat kaget sejenak. Dirinya segera menata ekspresinya. Lalu duduk di depanku. Aku mengambilkan semangkok nasi padanya.

" Ittadakimasu. ".

**21.45**

Aku menatap langit – langit kamar. Merenung sejenak, apa saja yang telah kulakukan di hari ini. Hingga mendapati diriku yang memakai piyama sedang berbaring di kasurku. Akashi sedang apa, ya? Dikamar sebelah.. , pikirku.

Aku terbangun dari baringanku. Lalu pergi keluar kamar. Gelap. Itulah tanggapanku yang pertama terhadap suasana rumahku. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk menenangkan diriku dengan secangkir susu. Mendadak aku mendengar suara jendela yang terbuka. TRAK TRAK. Batinku sangat panik. Siapa itu? Apa itu? Dimana? Gelap ! Aku segera mempercepat langkahku untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi, PRANG ! jariku mengenai cangkir dan menjatuhkannya. Mendapati jariku yang terluka. Suara itu menghilang. Aku mundur sejenak, lalu membentur sesuatu yang empuk. Akashi berada di belakangku.

" Ah, maaf. Membuatmu terganggu. Tanpa sengaja ak- " belum selesai aku bilang. Akashi langsung menyalakan lampu dapur. Lalu mengambil P3K untuk mengobatiku.

Begitu selesai. Aku melanjutkan kata – kataku tadi. Namun, dihentikan oleh Akashi.

" Tidak apa, tidak usah terburu – buru. Aku tahu, kok. Itu sebabnya aku disini. " kata Akashi. Akashi berdiri lalu membuka jendela yang kumaksud. Hanya vas bunga yang pecah. Aku sedikit lega. Akashi kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku segera berdiri.

" Ano, Akashi-senpai ... arigatou. " kataku diselingi senyuman. Ini kali pertamanya, aku tersenyum pada lelaki. Akashi terdiam sejenak sambil memasang wajah yang lembut. Lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Aku merapikan dasiku. Setelah kurasa diriku sudah rapi dan lengkap. Aku keluar dari kamar. Begitu keluar, aku sudah diberi pemandangan kagum. Akashi tengah mengelus Oni. Aku tersenyum sejenak. Lalu, kusapa Akashi.

" Akashi-senpai, pagi. " sapaku. Akashi menatapku setelah mengelus Oni.

" Pagi. " balasnya.

Kami berdua sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Dan kali ini, kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan pada Akashi. Tapi, setelah banyak merepotkannya (kejadian semalam) aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Begitu sampai di sekolah. Akashi membalikkan badannya padaku. Lalu memberikan secarik surat padaku. Aku termenung menerimanya. Kubaca.

_Akashi : tunggu aku di gym. _

Ha? Aku menatap ke arah perginya Akashi. Alhasil, tidak kutemukan pemuda surai merah. Hilang di telan bumi. Ya sudahlah, mumpung sekarang bukan jam shiftku. Aku langsung pergi menuju kelasku. Dan menjalan hari – hari sekolah seperti biasa. Kurang ajar.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12.05. Aku tengah berjalan ke gym. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, aku bisa mendengar suara peluit, decitan sepatu, sorakan, dan suara Akashi. Aku menatap mereka dari pintu masuk gym. Satu, dua, ... tujuh orang pelangi yang kulihat di perpustakaan kemarin.

Momoi mengetahuiku dulu.

" Ah, kamu ! " alhasil semua makhluk pelangi itu menatapku. Termasuk Akashi. " Kamu, anggota inti perpustakaan kemarin kan? ". Aku mengangguk.

" Siapa namamu? " tanya Kise.

" Ai ... Ai Nadeshiko. " jawabku.

" Imutnya, Aicchi~ " sapa Kise.

" Ah, aku ingat. Kamu yang memberiku dua onigiri lezat itu. Aichin~ " sapa Murasakibara.

" Doumo, Ai-san. " sapa mendengus saja. Aomine gak peduli.

" Sedang apa disini ? ada keperluan apa? " tanya Momoi. Tipe kepo, ya ... , pikirku. Aku melirik Akashi.

" Dia ada urusan denganku. " ujar Akashi. Semua menatap Akashi lalu menatapku lagi. Dari ekspresi mereka, aku tahu. _Tumben_. Akashi langsung menyabet tanganku keluar gym.

Beginilah, mendapati diriku dan Akashi duduk di kursi halaman belakang sekolah. Suasana hening.

" Ah, iya. Tadi aku membuat bekal. Bekal ini untuk Akashi-senpai. Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kejadian semalam. " aku memberikan bekal ku padanya. Akashi menerimanya, dibukanya bekal tersebut. Mapo Doufu. Irisan dan potongan tahu, sayur, daging. Yang bermandikan saus mapo. Sengaja tidak kubuat terlalu pedas, karena kukurangi kimchinya.

Hap. Akashi melahap bekal buatanku.

" Enak. " ujarnya. Aku tersenyum lega.

" Syukurlah, maaf ini bekal yang sederhana. " kataku.

" Sebagai gantinya, Untuk sekarang dan ke depannya, buatkan aku bekal. " kata Akashi.

Ha? Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk. " Um. ".

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. " kata Akashi. Selesai menghabiskan bekal ku. Kurang ajar.

" Apa itu ? " tanyaku. aku berusaha menata emosiku.

" Sebenarnya, orang tua kita sudah saling kenal. " kata Akashi.

Ha? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti. " Maksudmu? " tanyaku.

" Dari dulu, orang tua kita sudah saling kenal. Orang tuamu menitipkan dirimu padaku. Karena orang tuamu orang yang sibuk, sedangkan kamu masih siswi SMP yang polos. Aku bertanggung jawab tentang kamu. Oleh karena it -" Akashi terhenti melihatku. Kepalaku rasanya berasap, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini. Akashi mengelus kepalaku. " Maaf, aku mengatakan ini secara tiba – tiba. " katanya.

" Tidak apa. Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa mencernanya. Lanjutkan saja. " kataku.

" ... Maka dari itu, aku bisa menginap di rumahmu. Dan menjagamu. " kata Akashi.

Begitu, makanya dia tahu letak rumahku. Bukan hanya itu, dia tahu denah rumahku juga. Aku mulai mengerti ... .**salah**, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu ayah dan ibuku? Tentang ini dan itu ... Aku perlu **bukti** !

" Ano- " mendadak hujan cukup deras. DREEESSS. Kami segera berlari menuju gym. Sepi. Mungkin keenam makhluk pelangi itu sudah pulang.

Aku mengatur nafasku. Mendapati bajuku basah kuyup. Untuk sementara kuremas agar basahnya tidak terlalu parah. Akashi melirikku. Dan mendapati diriku yang nyaris kelihatannya dalamnya.

Srek. Akashi memberiku jasnya. Dengan alasan agar tidak kedinginan. Padahal, kulihat keadaan Akashi juga sama basahnya denganku. Kami terdiam di posisi masing – masing. Hujan cukup deras. Betul email yang dikirim Rin. Hujan deras ... Akashi duduk di kursi gym. Aku segera duduk di belakangnya dengan punggung kami yang saling bersentuhan.

" Aku pernah membaca. Kalau dengan mempertemukan punggung kita, rasanya jadi hangat. " kataku. Akashi menampakan wajah yang lembut.

Cukup lama hingga hujan berhenti. Satu jam.

Akashi berdiri. Aku pun ikut berdiri. Kami mengambil tas lalu berjalan keluar sekolah.

" Akashi-senpai, jasnya ... "

" Bawa dulu saja. Aku ada cadangan di rumah. " kata Akashi. Kami berpisah tepat di gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kurang ajar.

_**We are divided by space and time**_

_**And ...**_

* * *

**Wait for the next chapter ... **

**Tobe Continued**

**About O-Character : **

**Name : Ai Nadeshiko**

**Age : 16 years old**

**Blood type : A**

**Born in : 16th April. **

**Zodiac : Aries**

**Hobby : Reading books. Caring cat. Etc**

* * *

_**Minna-san, O genki? Atashi wa taichobu-desu. Fanfic OC pertama Author ... hiks, gak nyangka ... sungguh. Moga reader terhormat kritik dan saran, Author terima apa adanya. Chapter dua bakal Author update gak lama setelah ini ... mungkin. Mohon tunggu, ya?  
**_

_**Btw, sumimazhen, plotnya bergerak terlalu cepat.. **_

_**Next, On update ... Our fate-string tied. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Our fate-string tied

**Summary : Ai Nadeshiko, siswi Teiko. Baru berkenalan dengan Akashi. Namun, begitu sadar. Dirinya memiliki ikatan dengan Akashi. **_**Slowly being cage**_** ... This Story..**

**Pairing : AkashixOC**

* * *

**Our Fate-string tied**

**Ai's POV**

Aku mematikan alarm jamku. Kuusap mataku pelan – pelan. Buram. Kupejamkan mataku lalu kubuka kembali. Buram. Pelan – pelan terlihat jelas, suasana dan posisi dalam kamarku. Rapi. Aku bangun dari baringku. Kuambil handuk, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

**06.00**

Aku melahap sarapan rotiku seperti biasa. Kutatap, Oni sedang makan di bawah meja. Dua kotak bekal dengan ukuran sama berada diatas meja depanku. Satu untukku, dan satunya untuk Akashi. Begitu selesai makan dan mencuci piring. Aku mengambil jas milik Akashi yang dia titipkan padaku. Aku rasa sudah lengkap. Aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Di jalan, aku bertemu beberapa murid Teiko. Tapi, kubiarkan. Karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam. Salah, karena kami tidak saling kenal. Deja vu, aku pernah mengatakan ini.

PUK. Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku mengarah ke belakang. Rin. Dan ... siapa ?

" Aichan~ " sapa Rin. Aku mengangguk lalu melirik kepada gadis berambut hitam yang diikat disebelah kanan.

" Siapa? " menunjuk gadis itu.

" Jahat, tidak sopan menunjuk orang yang tidak dikenal ! " pinta Rin.

" Tapi, nantinya kau kenalkan, bukan? " tambahku. Rin mengangguk enerjik.

" Kenalkan, Miu Shion. Panggilannya Miu. " kata Rin.

" salam kenal." Sapa Miu dengan nada malu – malu. Aku mengangguk.

" Ai Nadeshiko, salam kenal. " balasku.

" Mungkin Aichan tidak tahu, tapi sebelum Aichan datang ke sini. Miu juga sahabatku. Tapi, tubuhnya dari dulu lemah. Jadi~ dia lebih sering berada di rumah daripada sekolah. " tambah Rin.

Aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang sudah jam enam kurang lima menit. Lho? Yang benar, aku mengerti maksud perkataan Rin. Kami bertiga masuk ke kelas bersama. Suasana ramai.

Aku duduk di mejaku. Meja nomor empat dari pintu, yang keempat. Tepat di sebelah kiriku adalah jendela. Asyik, bukan? Bisa melihat suasana diluar kelas. Rin duduk di meja nomor tiga dari pintu, yang kelima. Miu duduk di belakangku ternyata.

" Syukurlah kita berdekatan. " kata Miu.

" Iya, enakkan? Kalau nyontek buat ulangan juga gak susah. " jawab Rin. Polosnya, andai aku juga sepolos dirinya. Pasti aku akan menjawab, '_iya, enak bukan? Kalau sedang butuh, bisa saling memanfaatkan.'_.

" Ai...-san ... " sapa Miu yang malu – malu terhadapku.

" Apa? Panggil Ai saja tidak apa kok. " kataku.

" Ai, kamu pindahan darimana? " tanya Miu.

" Aku dari daerah Nagata. Pindah karena urusan keluarga. " jawabku.

Miu tampak bingung mencari topik pembicaraan. " A-no, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Pelajaran dimulai. Istirahat seperti biasa. Pelajaran lagi. Lalu, pulang.

" Kamu anggota inti perpustakaan juga? " tanyaku.

Miu mengangguk. " Iya. Ai juga? " tanya Balik Miu. Aku mengangguk. " Sekarang waktunya shift-ku. Kalau Ai? ".

" Aku tiap senin dan kamis, pulang sekolah. " jawabku. Aku mengambil tasku di perpustkaan. " Aku pergi dulu, ya. Ada urusan. " kataku. Miu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku berlari kecil menuju gym. Belum sampai pintu masuk gym, aku sudah bertemu dirinya. Pemuda bersurai merah. Akashi Seijuurou.

" Lama. " keluhnya. Aku hanya terdiam sejenak. Sedari tadi, dia menungguku. Kami berdua duduk di kursi halaman belakang. Selalu sepi. Aku membukakan bekal Akashi. Kali ini tumis tofu. Sengaja kutambahkan kimchi agar rasanya muncul. Dan seperti biasa, bekal ku habis dimakan Akashi.

" Maaf, Akashi-senpai .. tadi ada urusan. " kataku. Akashi menyeka sisi mulutnya dengan tisu.

" Tidak apa. Lain kali jangan diulangi. " katanya. " Untukmu, pengecualian dari hukuman. ".

" Kalau begitu, sedari tadi .. Akashi hanya menungguku ? " tanyaku dengan mengikuti kepolosan Rin. Berhasil, Akashi menyampingkan pandangannya dariku. Dia sedikit malu.

" Iya. Aku menunggumu. " jawabnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat ulasan kecil merah di pipinya. Lalu, tertawa kecil karena tidak tahan. " jangan tertawa, ini serius. " tambahnya. Suasana harmonis. Tapi, diluar dibalik dinding gym. Rambut hitam yang diikat mengawasiku dan Akashi. Dengan mata kecemburuan.

* * *

**Jam dua sore**

" Maaf, menunggu lama. " Kata Akashi begitu keluar dari gym dan mendapati diriku sudah tidak ada. "... ".

**Halaman belakang, sekitar gudang.**

" He, jadi kamu murid baru yang sok dekat sama tuan Akashi ya !? " seru seorang gadis dari sekolompok gadis yang mengerumuniku.

" Aku memang murid baru, tapi tidak untuk sok dekatnya. " jawabku. Gadis asing itu mencengkram dasiku kuat – kuat. Hingga aku tertarik kedepan. Lalu dia membantingku ke belakang dinding gudang dengan kuat. Rasanya, punggungku sangat sakit. " Ittai ... " keluhku.

" Apaan ! belakangan ini kamu deket banget sama tuan Akashi !" seru gadis tersebut. Oh, aku mengerti ... Akashi populer sekali. Dia bahkan punya fan yang fanatik.

" Gak usah sok kenal sok dekat ! " seru gadis – gadis itu. Mereka mendorongku masuk ke dalam gudang dan mengunci pintu gudang. Sudah kuduga, akan jadi begini. Cewek jaman sekarang benar – benar menakutkan.

Aku mengadahkan lirikanku ke tanganku. Terluka. Lukanya terbuka. Darahnya mengalir. Lalu menetes begitu saja. Aku menatap pintu gudang. Terkunci. Terkunci rapat. Oke, atur emosi. Aku menata cara dudukku. Agar terlihat lebih tenang, aku duduk dengan merapatkan kakiku kedepan. Lalu melingkari kakiku dengan tangan. Sakit,sih. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku memasukan kepalaku ke sela – sela rapatan kakiku.

" Sakit... " keluhku. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi, susah juga kalau tidak ada tisu atau ... seseorang yang mau menemani disisiku untuk mendengar tangisanku.

Brak ! Brak !

Suara pintu gudang yang dibuka dengan paksa alias didobrak. Brak !

Pintu terbuka. Pandangannya silau. Tapi, aku mengerti siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu. Karena aku dapat melihat matanya. Pemuda bersurai merah.

Akashi segera mendatangiku. Dia mendatangi diriku yang terpuruk. Lalu menyelebungi diriku dengan pelukannya.

" Tidak apa. Aku sudah disini. Aku menemanimu menangis. " kata Akashi. Curang, dasar curang. Gara – gara kamu, aku tidak mampu membendung air mataku. Gawat, aku menangis. Tetesan air mataku mengalir turun. Aku menggenggam Akashi dengan erat. Akashi mempererat pelukannya padaku.

" Se..sesak .. " pintaku. Akashi segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dan membiarkan diriku bernafas sejenak. Akashi berdiri sambil membantuku untuk berdiri. Mendapati tanganku yang terluka, Akashi menyobek bagian bajunya lalu direkatkan pada tanganku untuk menghentikan pendarahan lebih lanjut. " ... Arigatou, ... Akashi-senpai. " ujarku.

Kami berdua segera keluar sekolah bersama. Walaupun sedari tadi, Akashi sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun. Apa dia marah? Atau ... karena sesuatu?

Kami berdua sampai didepan rumahku.

" untuk sementara aku akan menginap disini. " kata Akashi. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Kubukakan pintu untuk Akashi. Lalu disambut dengan Oni.

Kami berakhir di ruang tamu. Akashi tampak serius membaca buku sastra milik ayahku dulu. Aku memakan kripik sambil bermain dengan Oni di karpet lantai yang cukup empuk. Suasana hening.

" Siapa mereka ? " tanya Akashi yang memulai pembicaraan.

" Mereka ? " aku bertanya balik.

" Gadis – gadis yang mengeremunimu. ".

" Tidak tahu. " jawabku.

" ... " kali ini hening yang cukup lama. " jangan keluar sendirian, bukankah kau punya dua sahabat yang selalu bersamamu ? " tungkas Akashi. Hee, yang dia maksud sahabatku itu Rin dan Miu. Aku mengangguk.

" Akashi-senpai, selamat malam. Aku ingin tidur, agar besok dapat bangun pagi. " kataku sembari melangkah begitu saja. Akashi sama sekali tidak merespon, tapi aku tahu matanya selalu menatapku.

Rasanya aneh, aku merasa nyaman di rumah karena ada Akashi. padahal, baru tiga hari kami berkenalan. Dan lagi, aku sudah biasa kalau Akashi mau menginap di rumahku. Akashi seperti kakakku. Karena aku anak tunggal, aku tidak tahu rasanya punya kakak. Kayak gini, ya?

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melangkah begitu saja. Akashi tetap melirikku terus. Tapi, rautnya mulai lembut. Aku tahu, kok.

* * *

**At Night**

Aku memeluk guling disebelahku. Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku melirik ke tiap sudut kamarku. Rapi. Kuputuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku. Aku berdiri dan mencari sebuah buku yang dapat kubaca di lemari. Ada satu buku yang membuatku tertarik. Sampulnya sedikit usang, kuno, dan tebal. Warnanya hijau tua. Aku mengambil buku tersebut.

" Album foto? Memangnya aku punya? Aku tidak ingat punya foto ... " gumamku. Kubuka selembar demi selembar album tersebut.

Tampak sebuah gambar ayah dan ibuku yang terlihat misc. " Hihi, aku ingat. Aku pernah meminjam kamera ayah untuk memphoto ayah dan ibu. Sudah kuduga, hasilnya masih jelek. " gumamku. Aku membuka lembar berikutnya. Penuh dengan kenangan, pikirku. Ada foto rumahku yang dulu. Bahkan Oni saat masih kecil juga saat induknya masih ada. Lucu. Tanpa sadar, karena keasyikan. Aku melirik jam dinding. **00.00**. Aku mengusap mataku. Ah, ngantuk sekali. Kusandarkan diriku dengan kasur dibelakangku. Lalu, pergi tidur begitu saja. Membiarkan kertas kenangan dalam album terbuka begitu saja.

**Tomorrow**

" Ngun ... Bangun ... Bangun .. " suara itu terngiang – ngiang dikepalaku. Aku membuka mataku pelan – pelan. Dan mendapati diriku tertidur di kasur. Akashi berada disampingku.

Aku langsung bangun begitu saja. Padahal tekanan darahku rendah, otomatis kepalaku langsung pusing. Aku menahan sakitnya dengan menekan kepalaku.

" Pa.. pagi, Akashi-senpai. " sapaku.

" Pagi. " jawab Akashi. " tadi malam kau kenapa? " tanya Akashi.

Hening sejenak. " Tidak tahu ... " jawabku. Lho, kok aku tidak ingat. Memangnya aku mengidap amnesia? Akashi meliriku lalu keluar kamarku begitu saja. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Rapi. Semua perabotan berada di tempatnya masing – masing. Bahkan, buku – buku berjejer rapi seperti biasa. Aku segera bangun dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Masuk ke ruang wastafel. Aku mendapati Akashi sedang menyikat giginya. Aku tidak ingat punya dua sikat gigi dan dua cangkir untuk kumur. Aku meletakkan handukku pada pundak. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Akashi. Kusikat gigiku pelan – pelan. Saat aku melihat ke cermin. Benar – benar pemandangan langka, pikirku.

Begitu sadar. Akashi sudah selesai lalu keluar begitu saja. Aku meliriknya dari kaca. Setelah berkumur, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

Aku mengambil tasku di meja belajar. Lalu keluar kamar begitu saja. Tidak mengetahui bahwa album foto tadi malam sudah tidak ada.

Kami, maksudku .. Aku, Akashi, dan Oni sarapan seperti biasa. Lalu, Aku dan Akashi berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Begitu sampai disekolah. Akashi langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku masuk ke kelas seperti biasa. Suasana ramai. Bedanya, Miu tidak ada.

" Oi, Aichan ! " sapa Rin. Dia mendatangi bangkuku.

" kamu lihat Miu ? bel sekolah hampir bunyi, tapi Miu belum tiba juga. Biasanya dia selalu datang pagi... apa kamu tidak melihat Miu? " tanya Rin. Aku menggeleng.

" mungkin dia di UKS.. " gumamku. Rin mengangguk pelan.

Pelajaran dimulai. Dan hari – hariku di sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Terkadang aku bertemu Akashi saat pergantian pelajaran. Tapi, kami melesat begitu saja. Tanpa kata bahkan lirikan.

Pulang sekolah. Aku dititipkan Rin untuk menjenguk Miu di UKS. Saat ini, aku berjalan di koridor. Tengah menuju ruang UKS di ujung koridor ini. Tangan kananku membawa bungkusan berisi roti dan susu. Roti dariku dan susu dari Rin. Tangan kiriku menahan beban dibawahnya.

Kubuka pintu UKS. Begitu kubuka, ada pemandangan mengganjal di depanku. Yang kutemukan bukan Miu. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Doumo. " sapa Kuroko sambil membungkuk pelan.

" Ah, iya ... Kuroko, bukan? " balasku. Kuroko mengangguk. Aku menatap tangannya. Ada balutan perban yang tidak rapi. " tanganmu kenapa? " tanyaku.

" Ini, saat pelajaran Pkk aku melukai tanganku sendiri. " jawab Kuroko. Aku menatap balutan perban itu. Tidak rapi.

" sini, biar aku saja yang membalutnya. " kataku. Kuroko mengangguk dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku mengambil gunting dan perban. Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kubalut sesuai alur lukanya. Tidak parah, tidak terlalu bengkak. Tapi, kalau dibiarkan bisa bahaya. Apalagi dia pemain inti basket. " Yosh, selesai." hasil balutanku. Rapi.

" Sekali lagi, terima kasih ... ano ... Ai-san. " kata Kuroko lalu membungkuk pelan. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Begitu melihat Kuroko keluar dari UKS aku ingat kembali. Oiya, Miu?

Tidak ada.

" Berarti dia tidak ada di UKS. Lalu, kenapa Rin memintaku ke UKS. Sebuah email masuk. Aku buka.

_From : Rin_

_To : Ai_

_Text : Bagaimana, Aichan? Gimana keadaan Miu? _

Keadaan Miu? Itu artinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Miu ada di uks ... Rin tidak punya maksud apa – apa. Lalu siapa? Inginnya membalas email. Tapi, mendadak pintu uks dibuka dengan keras. Aku terkejut. Pemuda bersurai merah... Akashi.

" A-Akashi ... –senpai ? " gumamku.

Akashi mendatangiku dengan resah. " Apa ini ? " tanyanya. Dia menunjukan sebuah foto yang aku yakin tidak lama ini, benar – benar apa yang kulakukan barusan. Sebuah foto ku dengan Kuroko berduaan di UKS ..

" Ini ... " belum lama aku menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Tetsuya? Sedang apa kamu dengan Tetsuya berduaan di uks ?! " kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

" Ano, Akashi-senpai. Jangan salah paham dulu, tadi Kuroko-san terluka tangannya .. aku hanya membantunya membalut lukanya. " ujarku. Tapi, dari raut Akashi dia sama sekali tidak percaya.

" Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan di uks ? " tanya Akashi.

" Aku kesini karena dititipkan Rin untuk menjenguk Miu. Namun, yang kutemukan adalah Kuroko. " jawabku. Akashi menghela napas.

" Tidak tahukah, bahwa kamu ini **target **... " ulasnya sambil menghela napas.

" Eh ? " aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

" Bukan, sepertinya itu bukan alasan kenapa aku kemari dengan tergesa- gesa. Marah kah? Cemburu kah? Ingin melindungi kah? Atau akunya saja yang egois .. " gumam Akashi. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Hening sejenak.

" Ah, iya. Jas Akashi-senpai. Ini kukembalikan. " aku mengeluarkan jasnya dari tasku. Rapi. Tapi, Akashi sama sekali tidak menerimanya. " kenapa? ".

" pakaikan padaku. " titahnya.

" Eh? Pakai sendiri dong.. " keluhku.

" Barang yang dipinjam harus dikembalikan pada orangnya. Pakaikan. " kata Akashi dengan nada yang menekan. Mau tidak mau, aku memakaikan jasnya pada Akashi. " dari depan. " titahnya lagi.

" tidak, dari belakang. Kalau dari depan kesannya aneh. " pintaku.

" pakaikan dari depanku. " titahnya lagi dengan nada menekan. Aku maju ke depan Akashi. Aku bisa mengetahui perbedaan tubuh kami. Akashi tinggi, begitu pikirku. Tubuhnya tegap. Berbidang. Pundaknya tegak. Matanya menatap lurus padaku. Eh, lurus ? ... " Lihat apa ? " tanya Akashi.

Aku menjawab dengan polos. " Aku melihatmu. " Kupakainkan jas tersebut pada Akashi sementara Akashi termenung sendiri. Dasar kurang peka. Begitu selesai kupakaikan. Aku mundur. Lalu, ditahan oleh Akashi.

" Lain kali jangan ceroboh. " gumamnya seakan berbisik di telingaku. Lalu, Akashi pergi begitu saja.

Aku termenung di UKS.

* * *

.

.

**Skip time - Home**

_From : Ai_

_To : Rin_

_Text : Gomen, aku sama sekali tidak bertemu Miu.. di UKS dia tidak ada .. _

Pesan terkirim.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Menatap lingkungan luar dari balik jendela kaca. Hujan. Lumayan deras. Seisi rumah terlihat gelap. Oni juga pergi entah kemana.

" Aku orang yang berpikir lambat ... " gumamku. Sembari meringkuk di ruang tamu. Terlihat pantulan diriku dari jendela kaca. Aku menutup mataku, inginnya tidur. Tapi, terhenti begitu melihat email masuk. Kubaca

_From : Unknown_

_To : Ai_

_Text : Lihatlah kedepan_

Ha ? penguntit nih ... siapa sih, yang kirim email ini. Yang lebih aneh lagi, kenapa aku nurut buat keluar. Aku menatap ke depan rumah. Pemuda bersurai merah.

" Akashi-senpai? " sapaku. Sedikit heran. Tumben, dia mengunjungiku.

" Soal tadi lupakan saja. Aku kesini untuk memberi .. ini " Akashi memberikan secarik kertas padaku. Tiket Inter-middle championship. " lusa aku ada pertandingan disini. Kuberi tiga tiket, ajaklah temanmu. " kata Akashi. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Datang dan pergi seperti angin. Hanya untuk ini ? Oke, tenang Ai. Kau berhadapan dengan seorang pro. Kenapa dia mendatangiku hanya untuk memberikanku tiker ini .. karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.32. Salah, karena setelah itu. Beberapa hari kedepan, aku tidak pernah bertemu Akashi.

Tapi, ikatan yang megikatku ini benar – benar sangat erat. Walaupun kami tidak pernah bertemu. Hari – hari berlangsung begitu saja.

" Miuchan ! " seru Rin. Lalu memeluk Miu. Aku berada di samping Miu sedari tadi.

" Ah, Rin. " balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Kemarin, kucari – cari kamu tidak ada. Dimana kamu ? " seru Rin.

" Aku .. ada urusan mendadak. Jadi, langsung pulang. Maaf ya. " jawab Miu.

Aku mengeluarkan dua tiket dari tasku, pemberian Akashi.

" Ini. " aku memberi mereka berdua tiket. Alhasil, mereka menatapku dengan heran.

" Buat ... apa? " tanya Miu.

" Lusa, ada pertandingan basket inter-middle. " jawabku. " aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk melihat pertandingan itu berlangsung. ".

Hening.

" Kyaaa! Aku ikut ! aku ingin lihat performa Kise-senpai ! " seru Rin sambil lonjat – lonjat. Miu terdiam melihat tiket ini dengan mata kosong.

" Anu, Ai ... tak .. tak kusangka kau punya hobi untuk melihat sebuah pertandingan .. " gumam Miu.

" Maaf, sebenarnya ini bukan hobi. Aku diberi tiket ini dari, **Akashi-senpai**_**. **_" jawabku. Tanpa sadar, kalimat tebal yang kuucapkan membuat Miu salah tingkah. Entah kenapa, firasat buruk.

" O-oh .. be- begitu ... A-Akashi-senpai, yaa ... " kata Miu. Pandangannya kosong.

" Iya, kita bertiga janjian ketemuan di gerbang sekolah, ya ? ya ? aku pasti datang ! Cihuy ... ah, shit. Aku lupa bawa kamus, nanti gurunya pasti ngomel lagi. " Rin langsung pergi keluar kelas. Sepertinya dia mau meminjam kamus dari kelas lain.

Aku tersenyum pada Rin. Lalu menatap Miu dengan pandangan kosongnya.

" Miu, kau tidak apa ? " tanyaku.

" Ti-tidak apa .. hehe, aku melamun. Ini ... kali pertamanya aku melihat pertandingan secara langsung ... hehe. " jawab Miu. Lalu dirinya kembali duduk. Aku juga duduk, lalu melanjutkan untuk membaca buku yang kubawa dari rumah. Tanpa tahu, Miu menatapku dengan penuh kebencian sambil meremas tiket.

" **I let you, feel this moment. But, then .. I'll never release you. Ai Nadeshiko. You're annyoing. And interupt me. "**

* * *

_**Wait for the next conflict..**_

_**Next ... Our Fate-String limit**_

_**Hehe, chapter 2 on update ! Ah, aku lupa bilang. Semua tokohnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author hanya memiliki para OC-nya. Mohon kritik dan saran agar membantu, Author akan berterima kasih perubahan atas kritik dan saran dari reader terhormat, Misamime-san. Arigatou ne.  
**_

_**Name : Rin Yamamoto**_

_**Age : 16th**_

_**Born : 25th Apriel**_

_**Zodiac : Taurus**_

_**Blood Type : B**_

_**Hobby : Sport **_

_**That's enough. **_


End file.
